crescent_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
OC: Eris
WARNING: ERIS IS OFFICALLY DECEASED. SHE GOT CAUGHT DRUG UNDER BY HIGH TIDE WHILE IN THE RIVER. DUE TO HER POOR SWIMMING ABILITIES SHE DROWNED. ' <<'Page format XxRainbowdinosaurxx (aka Oceanbreeze :3) / Eris (aka Brookiew1010)>> Fight loyally, and with courage. It's all your clan asks of you. -Eris of Crescent Clan Top Coat: '''Eris's pelt is mainly a dark archromatic top coat. She has ebony stripes that easily blend in with the rest of her pelt. '''Under Coat: '''Eris's under coat is a lighter archromatic under coat. It stands out from the other colors of her pelt quite easily. '''Pattern: Eris has striped like figures along her top coat.' '''The stripes easily expose the tabby cat in she is. '''Eyes: '''Eris's eyes are a beautiful leafy green. They are shaped as a perfect winged eye look. '''Scars:' Eris has no scars as of now. She is a kit and shouldn't be getting in any trouble with other cats. Although one eye is barely smaller than the other. Pelt Texture: Eris's pelt is sleek, around the neck and face. Her fur is thick and soft, yet not floccose. Her pelt is short and gives off a fierce look. Screen Shot 2016-07-11 at 12.17.11 PM.png|dolldivine Screen Shot 2016-07-10 at 10.51.19 AM.png|In real life Screen Shot 2016-06-24 at 3.51.32 PM.png|as a kit Screen Shot 2016-06-24 at 3.51.50 PM.png|as an apprentice Screen Shot 2016-06-21 at 10.58.44 PM.png|as a warrior Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 7.03.11 PM.png|fan art Screen Shot 2016-07-02 at 10.05.40 PM.png|fan art Screen Shot 2016-07-01 at 12.51.07 PM.png|fan art *'As a kit Eris is very friendly. She talks to anyone she lays her little eyes on. Even as a kit Eris has always wanted to be a warrior. She believes she is ready to be a warrior at age of 5 moons! She looks up to her leader Nyssa, her mother Misa, and many other cats of higher ranks.' *'As an apprentice she plays, but when it comes to work she doesn't hesitate to impress the other cats. She obeys and respects her elders and cats of a higher rank. In her spare time she likes to spar with others or play with the kits.' *'As a warrior, Eris loves kits and tries to teach as many cats as possible. She is very caring for her clanmates, yet will teach them a painful lesson if needed. She is caring yet very aggressive. She has a deep passion for war and will lead her clan carefully through every war they stumble apon. She is very strict when it comes to obeying, being honest, war, training,(etc.). Eris wants her clan to thrive in power, so she tries her hardest to make that happen.' Feel free to add your name! What should Eris be when she grows up? Elite Warrior Guardian War Commander So you've come to the end of Eris's oc page! Thank you for reading. Have any questions? Visit my profile and ask me there. GOOD JOB! YOU SHOULD OFFICIALLY KNOW ERIS NOW! woop woop! No mean comments please!! Category:Original Characters Category:Feline Category:Apprentice